1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic parking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fully automated apparatuses are desirable as they reduce human labor to the minimum.
Conventional parking lots require the driver to drive into the parking lot and look for an available parking space. After parking the car, the driver has to walk out of the parking lot. If the car is parked at a farthest end of the parking lot and the parking lot is not properly planned, the driver may not remember where he/she has parked the car. Oftentimes, he/she has to walk all over the parking lot in order to find the car. Besides, parking lots are often dark and crimes may occur. The safety of people using parking lots is not ensured.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic parking apparatus which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.